


Of pranks and consiquences

by Awenseth



Series: Serpens pectus pectoris [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Bad Flirting, Confusion, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Humor, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, prank gone wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The winter holydays are there and nearly everyone has left, but saddly not three of the infamous Marauders. A prank from Sirius and James goes wrong and things get twsisted when Sirius starts to fall for the result and Lucius starts to strungle between riendship and desire...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of pranks and consiquences

It was the last day before the winter holydays started and the castle was already sparkling in the spirit of Christmas. Many students were chattering happily with eachother after the last classes had ended, knowing that tomorrow most of them will head back home to enjoy the holydays or go to friends, in the whole castle would only eight people stay, more specifically two Slytherin and six Gryffindors.

The heavy metallic door to the potions classroom opened and a big crowd of happy children run out of it.

"Finally this is over." said a boy with middle long black hair as he stood beside his three friends.

"You say it Paddy." Answered an other boy with messy jet-black hair.

"So you guys are not mad at me?" asked a plump blond boy timidly.

"Really Wormtail, you are going home for the holydays this is not as if you would betray us to old Voldy." Sirius said grinning.

"Thanks guys see you then." The boy said as he hurried up to get his trunk.

"So does any of you know who will stay?" James asked his remaining three friends while staring at a red haired girl with green eyes talking to an other redhead.

"Well we three, Frank, Alice, Lily…" at this James started grinning like an idiot "…and I think Snape and Malfoy." Finished Remus his explaining.

"So Snivellus is staying to?" Sirius asked grinning wickedly as he looked at the greasy haired boy who was making something in his cauldron, he always staid behing to do some extra work.

"What is he doing anyway?" James asked suspiciously eyeing the cauldron.

"Pepper up potion, Slughorn gave him permission to use the potions laboratory every time he wants." Remus said, but he wished he hadn't done it after seeing the glint in his friends eyes about which he later found out just what it meant this time.

After Severus left sneaked both James and Sirius inside the potions classroom and fixed Snape's potion somewhat up. Remus could only shake his head disapprovingly and hope that the Slytherin boy would be alright tomorrow.

Meanwhile in the Slytherin combon room...

"Sev, are you really sure that you feel alright?" Lucius Malfoy asked his best friend concerned seeing that he looked even paler then usual and seemed cold.

"Yes Lucius I only need to sleep a bit." The black haired boy said smiling weakly as he made his way to his dorm room.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

On the next morning felt Severus much better and made his way to the bathroom, after washing his face he looked in the mirror and then…

_**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!** _

After hearing a loud, panicked scream Lucius jumped out of bed and dashed in the noises direction.

"What is wro…" but he couldn't end his sentence then he crashed to the ground in a dead faint.


End file.
